ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Arctiguana
Articguana is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Polar Manzardill from the planet X'Nelli. Appearance Articguana's appearance somewhat resembles an iguana. In the original series he had three dorsal fins reaching down his back and gills on the sides of his head. He also had small spikes around his face. Articguana wore white pants and a black open-front shirt with white cuffs. He wore the Omnitrix symbol on his left hand. In Ultimate Alien, the Ultimatrix symbol was on his chest, his eyes were green and his sleeves were fully black. In Omniverse, Articguana has clothing which covers most of his body. His chest is covered by a white shell. His sleeves are still fully black, and he has four fins instead of three.The fins seem to be more pointed. The clothing goes all the way up to his head and his pants are fully black. The black stripes on his face do not go through his mouth anymore, instead going around his mouth. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. The spikes on his face are now on his chin. His gills are no longer visible. 11-year-old Articguana in Omniverse has sleeves ending in white when it reaches his hand and his leg is white and ending in black when it reaches his foot. The Omnitrix symbol is on his left wrist. Articguana_UA_1.PNG|16 year old Articguana in Ultimate Alien Articguana2.png|30 year old Articguana in the original series Ben 10,000 Artiguana.png|36 year old Articguana in Ultimate Alien Powers and Abilities * Ice Breath: Similar to Big Chill, Articguana is capable of firing a long-range freeze ray that isolates targets in ice on contact. The ray can create a icy path that he can skate across in a snowboard-like fashion. *'Cyro Immunity': Articguana can survive in sub-freezing temperatures. *'Enhanced Strength': Articguana has enhanced strength *'Enhanced Durability': Freezelizard was durable enough to withstand Tetrax Shard (Dimension 23) Diamond shards. *'Enhanced Agility': Articguana can jump pretty far and high. *'Underwater Respiration': Articguana has the ability to breathe underwater. *'Wall Climbing:' 'Articguana can scale across walls. Weaknesses If Articguana uses his ice breath too much, he'll need to catch up his breath before using it to freeze things again. Original Series *Articguana first appeared in ''Ben 10,000: **'An alternate timeline Articguana was used by Ben 10,000 to freeze Vilgax. *In'' Ken 10:'' **'An alternate timeline Articguana was used by Ben 10,000 to freeze Mot Snikrep. Ultimate Alien *In Ben 10,000 Returns: **'Articguana's ice breath was used by Ultimate Ben 10,000 to freeze Eon's minions. Omniverse *In Hot Stretch: **'Articguana froze the lava created by the Kraaho. *In Ben Again: **'Articguana battled Eon and Eon's Servants. Appearances Ben 10 *''Ben 10,000'' (first appearance) (used by Ben 10,000) (alternate timeline) *''Ken 10'' (used by Ben 10,000) (alternate timeline) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' (first re-appearance, used by Ben 10,000) Ben 10 Omniverse By 16 Year Old Ben *''Hot Stretch'' (first re-appearance) *''Ben Again'' Video Games Articguana 16 year old from ben 10 omniverse the video game.JPG|16 year old Ben as Articguana in Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game) 11_Articguana_OVVG.jpg|11 year old Ben as Articguana in Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game) Ben 10: Omniverse *Articguana is a playable alien character in the game (by both 11-year-old and 16-year old Ben). Namings and Translations Toys Ultimate Alien *4" Articguana Trivia *Ben 10,000 was going to call him Absolute Zero until Diamondhead suggested Articguana. *The spelling of Articguana has only one 'c', although some misspell it "Arcticguana", as the word "Arctic" is occasionally pronounced as 'ar-tic'. *Articguana, like Spitter, is the result of re-purposing (and in this case, re-coloring) one of Upchuck's concept arts. *Ben 23 calls Articguana Freezelizard. *In Omniverse, whenever he talks, a windy sound plays in the background. *Articgunana's ice breath is a reference to Godzilla's trademark atomic breath. See Also */Gallery/ *Freezelizard (Dimension 23 counterpart) Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ice Alien Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Heroes